villanosyheroesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Prue Halliwell (Mala)
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell era el más viejo Uno Charmed. Por desgracia, el 17 de mayo de 2001, Prue fue thumbtrágicamente asesinado en su propia casa por la fuente de todos los males asesino personal, la Shax.Prue siempre fue considerado como el más poderoso y valiente de las Embrujadas, en la medida en que se le concedió la apodos "Súper Bruja" y "Wonder Wicca". Poderes Sus poderes incluyen la habilidad de mover objetos con su mente, y para proyectarse en una forma astral. Además, Prue posee los poderes básicos de una bruja, la habilidad de lanzar hechizos, pociones y adivinar los objetos perdidos o personas. Además, puede acceder a Prue El Poder de los Tres, el poder colectivo de las Embrujadas. Historia Antes de su muerte, Prue trabajó como fotoperiodista con éxito en 415 Magazine, una carrera que quería seguir desde su juventud. Durante años, sus hermanas pensaban que estaba viviendo felizmente en el más allá con su madre y su abuela, aunque se les dijo que eventualmente Prue se había reencarnado. Sin embargo, Prue se pierde y Patty dio a Cole Turner la tarea de encontrarla Se analizan los acontecimientos más significativos de la vida de Prue Halliwell. Para un relato completo de la vida de este personaje, vaya here.Early Life, "Buen punto, Chicken Little. Es tan difícil para mí hablar con ella. Ella siempre ha sido más como una madre."-Phoebe hablar con Piper acerca de Prue. Prue nació el 28 de octubre de 1970 a Warren bruja Patty Halliwell y mortal Victor Bennett. Prue comenzó como un niño feliz, ingenuo e ingenioso. A menudo discutía con su hermana menor, Piper, los juguetes o el uso de su magia. A pesar de su corta edad, ha demostrado tener un control total de su poder nacimiento de Telekinesis, lo que le permitió mover objetos utilizando sólo el poder de su mente. El 24 de marzo de 1975, fue visitada por una versión futura de sí misma, junto con una versión futura de su hermana menor, Piper, y una versión futura de su hermana por nacer, Phoebe Halliwell. Después de Phoebe nació, su abuela, Penny, consolidaron sus poderes para evitar que el brujo, Nicolás de matarlos y robar sus poderes después de que se le dio inmunidad de ellos por Patty, en contra de su voluntad. Penny también se borra su memoria y Piper incluso de brujería y poderes que poseen. 2 Prue con sus hermanas, como años más tarde children.Three, Prue fue testigo de su madre asesinada por el demonio del agua, y observó cómo su cadáver fue tomado distancia. Esto resultó ser un golpe demasiado grande para ella que soportar, causando una gran influencia en su psique: a partir de ese día, ella no era capaz de decir "Te amo" a nadie, ya que era la última cosa que haya dicho a su madre. 3 Ella formalmente tenía una buena relación con su padre, Víctor. Sin embargo, los desacuerdos continuos, calentados entre su padre y su abuela dio lugar a él dejando a sus hijas. Prue y Víctor en la playground.Not mucho después de que la madre de Prue, Patty murió, y Víctor seguía viviendo en la casa, oyó Prue cuerda del diablo, que es una mezcla de notas que juntos atraer a los niños demoníacos. A pesar de que no es demoníaco, Prue se encontró inexplicablemente atraídos por el sonido de un camión de helado fuera de su casa. Entró en la camioneta, y de repente se encontró en el patio de recreo donde reside la Nada. Un asustado Víctor fue a ver a Prue y se da cuenta que no está en su cama ya, él sale corriendo y ve una camioneta, por lo tanto, lo que hace pensar que algo malo le ha sucedido. Abrió la puerta y se encontró en el patio de recreo también. Él fue capaz de encontrar a Prue y regresar sano y salvo a ella. Sin embargo, la abuela no estaba muy contento con él cuando se enteró. 4 Prue en sus primeros 20 años. Desde una edad muy joven, Prue tenía que cuidar de sus hermanas, sobre todo tras el abandono de su padre, actuando a menudo como una madre para ellos. Ella tuvo que sacrificar una mayor parte de su infancia para ayudar a criarlos. Durante sus años de escuela secundaria, Prue era un estudiante muy popular. Ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la jefa de animadoras de su equipo. Ella tenía una relación dentro y fuera de ella y sus hermanas amigo de la infancia de Andy Trudeau. La relación entonces un nuevo repunte en sus treinta años. A la edad de diecisiete años, el muchacho pensó que Prue estaba enamorado de ella atacó a incurrir en la ira de un Grams indignados. Según Piper, Grams presumiblemente utilizados brujería para tratar con él como el niño nunca se volvió a ver después. 5 3 años más tarde, ella misma, así como Phoebe, se encontraban en un accidente de coche, lo que Phoebe quedar hospitalizado, Prue luego se culpaba por hacerle daño. Grams hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlos juntos por lo que sería capaz de cumplir con su destino de ser las Embrujadas. 6 Sin embargo, debido a Prue y Phoebe nunca pudo llevarse bien, creía que nunca sería lo suficientemente maduros como para obtener sus poderes. Justo antes de la boda de Prue a Roger, abuela sufrió un paro cardíaco y una died.Becoming OneEditPrue Embrujadas: "Piper, Phoebe, que salir de aquí ahora mismo!" Jeremy: "truco de salón Cool, perra Siempre fuiste la pregunta difícil que no lo eran. te, Prue "-. Prue usar sus poderes en un Warlock fuente Phoebe descubre trigger.Unlike Prue Piper Phoebe y Prue tenía emociones mezcladas relativamente a ser una bruja y un Embrujada. Ella primero se enteró de su legado cuando Phoebe tuvo un accidente de coche debido a que ella tuviera su primera premonición, esto dio lugar a Prue ser reacios a la idea de ser una fuerza del bien. Aunque, Phoebe descubre Prue gatillo para activar su poder Telekinesis: ira, que accidentalmente le hace quitar todo en un sector de la farmacia que se encuentran, por lo que su furioso por Roger y su padre. 7 Ella sigue tratando de mantener una vida normal, sin embargo su vida mágica interfiere en gran medida con él, más especialmente su relación con Andy Trudeau, su llama de secundaria que trabaja en los casos de fenómenos sobrenaturales en el Departamento de Policía de San Francisco. A pesar de que estaba enamorada de él, la relación toma un giro hacia lo peor, cuando ella descubre los verdaderos sentimientos de Andy sobre su ser una bruja, y ella termina la relación. 8 Durante los próximos dos años, aprende a aceptar la suerte de ser una bruja y en general se convierte en la salida más fuerte y valiente la mayor parte de los cuatro. A pesar de que su propia lucha para salvar el bien mayor y su familia, esencialmente se mató. Al reunirse con Andy Trudeau, Al reunirse con Andy TrudeauEditPrue: "Andy, yo no quiero que nada malo le suceda a usted Usted sabe lo mucho que aún te amo.". Andy: "No, no lo hice" - Prue admitir a Andy todavía lo ama fuente Prue encuentra la verdad spell.In 1998, después de Prue recibió por primera vez sus poderes se reunió con su escuela secundaria llama, Andy Trudeau. Ellos involuntariamente se reunieron en el San Francisco Memorial Hospital porque Andy estaba allí en el asesinato de Serena Fredrick mientras Prue estaba allí se convirtió en su hermana menor, Phoebe tener un accidente después de conseguir su primera premonición. Andy se ofrece a comprar una taza de café y admite a comprobar para arriba en sus años más, conocer su compromiso con Roger. Durante los próximos meses, Prue y Andy siguen hasta la fecha, sin embargo, además, hacer frente a algunos obstáculos importantes. En 1999, Prue lanzar el hechizo de la verdad sobre él con el fin de averiguar lo que realmente piensa de ella es una bruja y muy a su pesar, que no es capaz de llegar a un acuerdo con él y, finalmente, Prue se vio obligado a romper con él, incluso aunque él se olvida de los efectos del hechizo después de 24 horas. 10 Se quedaron amigos, pero Andy sospechas hacia Prue y su secreto hace que ambos crezcan más separados unos de otros. 11 Andy descubre la truth.In final, Andy sigue Prue a un colector de aguas pluviales en las Grimlocks había secuestrado a dos niños para robar allí la vista del ojo para ver las auras que rodean a los mortales buenas. Andy se encuentra cara a cara con uno de ellos, y Prue lanza un polo en ella, sin embargo salvándolo finalmente revela su secreto para él. Andy se hace más visible en la vida de las hermanas de nuevo y les ayuda a cubrir sus propias huellas. Cuando se ven obligados a elegir entre su trabajo como oficial de policía o para salvar a Prue, recoge y Prue deja su trabajo ideal para protegerla a ella ya sus hermanas. 12 Al decir adiós a AndyEdit "Hay que volver. Usted necesidad de mantener el lazo del tiempo no se reinicie de nuevo o tú y tus hermanas morirán. Y habrán muerto en vano." Prue-Andy dejar ir. [ src] Prue y Andy dicen que su goodbyes.In 1999, su ex-novio y mejor amigo, Andy Trudeau murió después de ser golpeado por una bola de energía por el demonio, Rodríguez. La fuerza del ataque lo mató al instante. Momentos antes de la muerte de Andy, Prue fue eliminado cuando Piper la empujó fuera del camino de una bola de energía entrante. Ella pierde concisión y se encuentra en el plano fantasmal, con Andy a su lado. Andy le explica que su muerte fue un no podían parar y tuvo que aceptar su muerte. Prue no quería que lo dejara, pero Andy sabía Prue estaría bien. Ellos se despiden y besa Prue por última vez. Andy y luego se desvanece y relojes Prue y cries.Blaming sobre sí misma para DeathEdit Andy "Andy murió por mi culpa, no importa lo que dijo, fue mi culpa. ¿Cómo podría ser bueno para ser brujas si lo único que hace es conseguir la gente que amamos mató? "-Prue se culpa por la muerte de Andy fuente Prue se culpa por mes de Andy death.A más tarde, son las hermanas aniversario de un año de ser brujas. Ellos se enfrentan con el demonio, Abraxas, que roba el Libro de las Sombras. Prue no podía enfrentarse a otro demonio, como Abraxas fue la primera desde la muerte de Andy. Prue quiere renunciar a sus poderes de una vez por todas y sólo permitir el demonio para mantener el libro. A continuación, busca consuelo en Darryl, compañero de Andy en el departamento de policía. Darryl Prue dijo que quería que le diera un mensaje de él. Esa mañana, después de que él la vio, le dijo a Andy le digo que si algo llegara a suceder a él, que no sería culpa suya. Él no quería que ella la culpa herself.She y sus hermanas y luego trataron de ir en contra de Abraxas nuevo, pero Prue era incapaz de canalizar sus poderes y obtener el libro. Ella entonces compartió su sensación de que ella era la culpable de la muerte de Andy. Piper y Phoebe le consoló y después, ella fue capaz de ir en contra de Abraxas con sus hermanas y recuperar el Libro de las Sombras. Trabajo en subasta Buckland HouseEdit "Por supuesto que estoy ya sabes, totalmente equivocado de todos modos, casa tapada subasta de edad. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo llaman." Prue-que describe la acción House fuente Prue se aplica para el trabajo . Originalmente, Prue trabajó en el Museo de Historia Natural. Ella había trabajado allí desde la universidad y conoció a su ex-novia allí, Roger. Después de Prue rompe el compromiso, porque Roger seguía llegando a su hermana menor, Phoebe Halliwell, ella renunció y después de una semana de estar desempleado, recibe una llamada de la casa de subastas Buckland. 13 insistiendo en que venga para una entrevista allí. Aunque desconocido para ella, estaba realmente conseguir crear por dos brujos Buckland, Rex y Hannah Webster que la deseaba, así como los poderes de sus hermanas. 14 Durante el período de trabajo en la casa de subastas, Rex y Hannah intentado innumerables veces para matar a Prue. Enviaron Mateo Tate, un brujo que tuvo un romance con la existencia de los antepasados, Melinda Warren que conducen a ellos evocando su pasado y de vencer a él para siempre. 15 Sin embargo, idearon un plan para enmarcar Prue por robar una tiara y dejar el Poder de Tres en necesidad de ayuda. Rex llegó hasta el envío de Prue a la cárcel y la captura de ella y sus hermanas poderes activos. Aunque desconocido para las hermanas, sus manitas, era en realidad hay luz blanca y él era capaz de curar el libro, restaurando así su poder en el tiempo suficiente para que puedan derrotar a ambos Rex y Hannah antes de ser enviados de vuelta al inframundo por una fuerza invisible . 16 Prue finalmente deja su job.Prue siguió trabajando allí durante los próximos dos años. En una realidad alternativa en la que aún estaba vivo, era rubia y poseía la casa de subastas Buckland, así como lo es en otras oficinas en otros países .. 17 Sin embargo, ella decidió dejar de una vez por todas, a causa de su jefe deshonesto y novio que quería vender una pintura falsa, tratando de disfrazar como la real. Su decisión de dejar de fumar, también ayudó a descubrir que su vida vale la pena explorar. Ella rompió la relación con Jack y salió del edificio por última vez. 18 el cumplimiento de su DestinyEdit Profesional "Sí, Prue, la bienvenida a las filas de los desempleados. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Creo que lo que hizo fue muy valiente."-Phoebe hablar con Prue después de dejar de fumar. Fuente Prue teniendo un Piper photograph.After a punto de morir debido a la fiebre Oroyo, Prue decide dejar su trabajo en Buckland, y trata de llevar una vida libre. Sin embargo, pronto descubre que las filas de los desempleados no es algo que le gustaría seguir haciendo y se propone ser un periodista de fotos, algo que siempre ha aspirado a ser. Prue se volvió aún más decidido cuando se enteró de que en su vida anterior, era una fotógrafa de éxito. Ella ordena numeroso equipo de cámara para su entrevista de trabajo a 415 Magazine. 19. A pesar de su reputación y su posibilidad de recibir el trabajo se hicieron añicos cuando casi un Darklighter conocido como un asesino espíritu, fija su mirada en Prue después de que ella ayudó a una víctima de él. El asesino del Espíritu hace casi Prue suicidarse después de que su primera misión de la revista, recordando la vez en sus años 20 cuando era una suicida debido a las presiones de su vida. Tenía que tomar una foto de Maggie Murphy, una mujer que había sido nombrada la persona más mala suerte en el mundo y la ex presa Darklighter. El asesino del Espíritu jugaba con sus emociones y usó sus poderes para arruinar la foto y lo hizo salir pixalated. Sin embargo, al final, ella fue capaz de vencer y luchar contra él el tiempo suficiente para que Leo le orbe en otro lugar. Luego fue capaz de tomar otra foto de Maggie, y finalmente se convirtió en un periodista de fotos profesional. Durante el próximo año de trabajo en 415, se convirtió en uno de los fotógrafos más arriba en la magazine.Dedication al CraftEditPrue: "¿Cómo sabes que no tomar un demonio que quiero decir, pensar en ello, Phoebe es. . siempre allí cuando algo está pasando que quiero decir, mira esta noche "Phoebe:". Tienes razón, es una planta Tratar de acercarse a mí para que pueda matarnos Ahora está todo el mundo un demonio, Prue eres..? derecho loco ahora "-.. Phoebe hablando con un demonio obsesionado Prue fuente Prue dispositivos de la jaula de cristal y Troxa trampas con ella. Yo astral de Prue se over.After descubrir que la tríada estaba detrás del brujo constante y los ataques del demonio en ellos, Prue se vuelve más decidido en sus deberes Wicca y asume el papel que le corresponde del Uno más antigua y poderosa Charmed. Ella creció cada vez más en la confianza y la agresión, y dedicó más tiempo al estudio de la brujería, la llevó a crear la jaula de cristal para atrapar demonios: un dispositivo sumamente útil, que estaba continuamente y de manera constante por sus hermanas durante años, incluso después de su muerte prematura. Sin embargo, los graves problemas surgieron en el sentido de que ella también llegó a albergar una oscura obsesión hacia los demonios venciendo, en la medida en la que casi mató nuevo Phoebe novio encontrados, Cole Turner, quien en realidad al final resulta ser el demonio infame, Belthazor . Además, Prue es demasiado cegado por su obsesión con la caza demonio al ver que la mujer mortal Abbey estaba acosando y conspirando para matarla a fin de tener su factor life.Another sería que ella vino a reprimir sus deseos de una manera malsana, presumiblemente por temor a que pudiera interferir demasiado con sus deberes Embrujadas. En última instancia, ella rompió el día de la boda de Piper y Leo. Alrededor de una semana antes de la boda, Prue comenzó a tener sueños recurrentes de ir a un bar cercano y coqueteando con un chico malo llamado TJ ¿Qué Prue no sabía era que su forma astral estaba siendo utilizado por sus emociones reprimidas a alejarse de ella responsabilidades. Después de un asesinato fuera de la barra fue atribuido a Prue, la policía empezó a buscarla. En la boda de Piper y Leo, TJ se estrelló la ceremonia en una motocicleta para rescatarla antes de que llegara la policía. Deseos internos de Prue se apoderó de ella y se proyecta fuera del cuerpo de Prue y salió en bicicleta de TJ. Phoebe finalmente habló Prue astral en conseguir juntos y se Darryl, Leo y Cole encontraron al verdadero asesino. 20 Después de esta experiencia, aprendió a organizar su vida mejor. En una ocasión, ella fue capaz de programar una sesión de fotos en la tarde, ir a una cita en la noche, y luego cazar demonios de la mañana. La relación con su FatherEditVictor: ". Temperamento ardiente me gusta que me recuerda a alguien que conozco.". Prue: "Yo no soy nada como si yo nunca dejaría mi responsabilidad, mi familia.". - Prue con su padre src Prue está molesto porque su padre tiene un hijo returned.As, Prue tenía una relación sana y amorosa con su padre. Solía leer sus cuentos antes de dormir antes de ir para la siesta. Sin embargo, en su primera infancia, Víctor se vio obligado a dejar la familia, debido a los constantes ataques demoníacos sobre sus chicas. Causó Prue tener un odio hacia él, que duró hasta bien entrada la tarde 20. Después de no verlo o comunicarse con él por más de 20 años, misteriosamente vuelve a San Francisco y decide ir a ver a Prue, quien en ese momento estaba trabajando en la casa de subastas Buckland. Él trae un anillo de protección con him.Although, en el momento que ella no sabía quién era él y lo trató como cualquier otro cliente, eso fue hasta que ella lo miró y se dio cuenta que era en realidad. A Prue furioso exige que salir ahora mismo y le dice que no se acerque a ella oa sus hermanas. Sin embargo desconocido para ninguno de ellos, que estaba trabajando con tres palancas de cambio de forma para proteger a sus niñas. Prue empieza a sospechar de su father.After su encuentro con Víctor, ella inmediatamente se encuentra con sus hermanas y les dice al padre que los abandonó está de vuelta y quiere cenar con ellos. Una intriga Phoebe, se reúne con él antes de la mano en la que accidentalmente confundido con Piper. Se abrazan y ella de repente recibe una premonición de Victor robar el Libro de las Sombras. Ella deja consternado y vuelve a la casa para estar listo para la cena con él esta noche. Prue sin embargo, se resiste a ir y casi se pierde en ella hasta que Andy convence para ir. Una vez allí, ella lo enfrenta sobre su pasado y sobre cómo dejó su family.Victor luego extiende la pierna, haciendo un viaje camarero con un pastel para ellos, pero Piper congela la habitación y lo guarda de caer. La habitación descongela y se da cuenta de Piper ha cambiado posiciones y admite que él sabe que son brujas. Vuelven a la mansión, donde Victor insiste en ver el libro de las sombras otra vez, sin embargo Prue furiosamente le dice que no y le lanza a través de la habitación. Phoebe le dice la verdad sobre su padre y lo que vio a Piper y Prue, diciendo Prue tenía razón desde el principio. A la mañana siguiente, Phoebe encuentra fuera de la casa Victor, preguntando por su confianza. Él se agarra a ella ya tiene otra premonición, de "Victor" robar el Libro de las Sombras, sin embargo, shapeshifts Victor en Marshall, su vecino de al lado. Ella corre hacia el interior y se encuentra con sus hermanas allí, con dos más de las palancas de cambio de forma en tachuela. Las hermanas ver el video.She inventa una excusa y se va al ático y encuentra un hechizo para cambiaformas Vanquish. Sin embargo, cuando ella vuelve a bajar, uno de ellos ha cambiado su apariencia para parecerse a Victor, confundiéndola. Ambos tratan de convencernos de que el otro es falso, hasta que el verdadero vencedor llama Prue, "Prudencia". Prue telequinéticamente mueve el anillo de protección a Víctor y Phoebe empieza a cantar el hechizo. Funciona y deja Victor ileso. Después de que todo fue creado recto, las hermanas estaban destinados a almorzar con él, sin embargo se vio obligado a regresar a Nueva York, pero dejó a las niñas una cinta de video de su primera Navidad juntos. 21 Víctor y Prue interior del helado años truck.A pareja más tarde, regresó, pero Prue sentimientos hacia él eran duras de nuevo. El camión de helados de la que Víctor había salvado a Prue, cuando fue devuelto poco, y Prue, junto con sus hermanas, sabía que tenía que dejar de una vez por todas, pero no contaron con niños demoníacos que escapan del camión, causando problemas en la ciudad.El familia Halliwell tuvo que poner a un lado sus problemas si querían librarse de los demonios. Prue confiaba en su padre, en la fijación del camión para poder atrapar a los demonios pulg Pero en el proceso, Prue casi fue aspirado por la entidad conocida como vencer a la nada que vivía en el interior del camión, Víctor consiguió alejarla y la salvó. Al final, Prue y Víctor resolver sus diferencias y comenzó a tener un casi normal padre-hija. DeathEdit "... Este año ha sido una serie de pruebas, ¿no? Para ver lo que están hechos. Bueno, tal vez esta es una prueba más."-Prue tratando de mantener una actitud positiva y tomar las riendas de la situación después de haber sido expuestos fuente Las hermanas obtener exposed.On 17 de mayo 2001, la hermana menor de Prue, Phoebe recibió una premonición de un médico de sufrir un ataque de asesino de la Fuente, Shax. Las hermanas se vieron obligadas a continuación, ir a su trabajo en el San Francisco Memorial Hospital y llevarlo de vuelta a la mansión donde pensaban que estarían a salvo. Al tratar de decir el Dr. Griffiths acerca de los demonios, brujas y la fuente de todos los males, Phoebe se acerca al libro de las sombras para obtener el hechizo vencer. De repente, Prue siente un escalofrío repentino y se estrella a través de los intentos de Shax door.Shax delanteros para atacar el Dr. Griffiths, pero Prue se levanta justo a tiempo para tomar su ataque, y se estrella arrojó las paredes Conservatorio. Una angustiada Piper intentos para salvar a su hermana, pero los incendios Shax y ella cae al lado de Prue dejando a ambos inconscientes. Se vuelve a la Dra. Griffitha y empieza a disparar contra él, pero Phoebe corre escaleras abajo, dice que los turnos de conjuros y Shax al viento. Phoebe y Prue se inclina sobre los cuerpos casi sin vida de Piper y llama a Leo. Leo orbes abajo y cura a los dos. Prue gritos de auxilio de Leo mientras mantiene una casi sin vida Piper.Piper y Prue Shax persecución por la calle. Shax ataca a Prue, pero ella lo envía de vuelta a él. Piper intenta volar pero él sólo le hiere y se convierte de nuevo en el viento, una vez más. Aunque desconocido para los dos, un periodista del Canal 8 KCSF pudo filmar todo el ataque, en vivo. Darryl Morris comienza a traer libertad condicional numeroso fue cuando uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, dice que los rumores de él y las hermanas Halliwell puede ser verdad y apunta a la TV. De vuelta en el Darryl Manor llama a las hermanas y les dice que encender la televisión. Ellos miran a sí mismos vencer a Shax en vivo por televisión, y ambos airadamente llamar por Leo. Sin embargo, los ancianos no quieren involucrarse en caso luces blancas se exponen también. A pesar de que tienen una idea, sino que quieren que entren en contacto Tempus, hechicero del Diablo que la hermana está derrotado, ya que él es el único a cada lado que tiene el poder de manipular el tiempo. Leo entonces orbes a los infiernos, donde Phoebe y Cole se espera. Prue usa sus poderes en innocents.Meanwhile, de vuelta a la mansión, Piper y Prue se aseguran de que nadie más puede entrar en la mansión. Entran en la habitación de al lado, cuando de repente se oye un gran estruendo. Prue mira hacia abajo al estómago de Piper, donde puede ver las manos manchadas de sangre. Un médico brujo, Alice Hicks disparo debido a que no le dejar en su Piper "aquelarre". A Prue angustiada llama a Leo, pero no obtiene respuesta, ya que está en el inframundo. Ella lleva el cuerpo muere lentamente Piper fuera y cuidadosamente sus asientos en el coche. Intenta conducir fuera de la calzada, pero la multitud de gente se niega a salir de su camino. Sin ninguna forma de salir, ella utiliza su poder para arrojar a los inocentes fuera del camino, haciendo espacio para llegar Piper al hospital. Una vez allí, son recibidos por el Dr. Griffiths, que se lleva a Piper a la sala de emergencia. Ellos intentan salvarla, sin embargo, falla y las últimas palabras de Piper a Prue fueron "Te amo", como Piper muere. Prue llora mientras ella está allí sosteniendo la mano de Piper. En el inframundo, Cole ha llegado a un acuerdo con la fuente de todos los males, para que él conseguirá Tempus para restablecer el tiempo si Phoebe se queda allí con él. Ella está de acuerdo y el cambio de hora empieza a efecto, justo antes de Prue se dispararon por SWAT con la pared de penetración rondas. Shax cierra la doors.Time señorío se invierte de nuevo a Prue y Piper tomando Griffiths Bo a la mansión. Shax gira una vez más en los ataques y Prue, dejando que muera. Piper se ejecuta después de que su hermana, y se hirió gravemente. Luego dispara a Bo, lanzándolo por la ventana. Él sonríe como él cree que ha matado a las Embrujadas y completó su tarea de matar a Griffiths. Shax luego gira fuera de la casa, cerrando las puertas Manor, simbolizando el fin del poder de tres. 22 AfterlifeEditPhoebe: "Encantador Gracias por la ayuda mágicos gramos.». Piper:. "¿Cómo sabes que no era otra persona" - Piper refiriéndose al hecho de que Prue pasó las páginas del libro de las sombras [ src] Prue voltear las páginas de la BoS.According a Grams, Prue no tomó su propia muerte y, al igual que Phoebe y Piper. Debido a esto, sumado al hecho de que Piper y Phoebe no sería capaz de seguir adelante adecuadamente si la había visto, Prue no pudo ser convocado desde el afterlife.Even después de su muerte, se reveló que Prue todavía estaba vigilante y preocupado por sus hermanas, como Paige, su largamente perdido media hermana a quien no conocía. Ella silenciosamente ayudar a las hermanas de la vida póstuma. Después de su funeral, ella pasó las páginas del Libro de las Sombras para Piper y Phoebe sería capaz de ayudar a Paige con un hechizo de encantamiento 23 también confirma que ella tenía un conocimiento bastante bueno del Libro de las Sombras antes de morir. 24. Prue cerrar la puerta Manor, de la afterlife.Prue jugado un papel importante en ayudar a sus hermanas a ganar su batalla contra el demonio Zankou: había, al parecer, escrito un hechizo sobre cómo canalizar su energía astral a-proyecto, y lo enseñó a Leo en algún momento antes de morir. Esto permitió a sus hermanas a utilizar sus poderes de proyección astral-a decir un hechizo vencer desde el sótano de la casa en forma astral, mientras que sus cuerpos reales se quedaron fuera, escondida. Cuando Zankou fue vencido, se astral proyectado de nuevo en sus cuerpos. Como sus hermanas y Leo dejó Prescott Street para comenzar una nueva vida, vemos Darryl caminando por los pasos de la mansión Halliwell por última vez, y Prue usa su telekinesis para cerrar la puerta, al igual que lo hizo cuando estaba viva. 25 Piper Escapadas DownEdit "Dile, Piper. Está bien a odiarla. Usted debe odiarla! Cuando mis padres murieron, yo los odiaba por ello. Estaba solo, y yo los odiaba. Está bien odiar a Prue ".-Paige a un rabió Piper, le rompen para dejar salir sus emociones verdaderas. fuente Pocas semanas después de la muerte de Prue, Piper, como Prue, se consume con los demonios de caza, vencer a cualquier demonio que pudo encontrar, tratando de vengarse de mal por matar a Prue, así como tratar de pararse de pensamiento de Prue. Desafortunadamente, esto también le hizo vulnerable a las Furias, una raza de mágicas cara de perro, que atacan a las mujeres que piensan que nadie está haciendo nada "mal", sin embargo, con una buena persona, el humo de la furia "se abre un portal de una ira no expresada y debido a Piper estar furioso con Prue para morir, la convirtió en una furia. Stone.With Prue cabeza la ayuda de Paige y Cole, Phoebe fue capaz de localizar a Piper por el uso de sangre de Cole como cebo para hacerla volver a la mansión. Piper intenta matar a Cole y entra en batalla con sus hermanas. Phoebe trató de razonar con Piper, creyendo que ella estaba enfadada con ella por abandonarlos cuando iba al inframundo para ayudar a Cole, siendo por tanto responsable de la muerte de Prue. Sin embargo, Piper agarra el cuello de Paige como ella se relaciona con su ira y le dice que no se trata de ella o Phoebe, Phoebe y Leo llama por que los orbes al Mausoleo donde la placa de Prue reside. Piper rompe downThere, Paige le dice a Piper para dejar salir toda su ira hacia Prue y decirle que ella está furiosa con ella para morir y dejarla sola. Piper finalmente lo deja escapar, rompiendo justo en frente de la tumba de Prue, mientras que su recién encontrada media hermana, relojes sucesivamente; llorando. 26 Paige complejo de inferioridad hacia PrueEditPaige: "Bueno, Prue fue esta bruja impresionante con un trabajo a tiempo completo y yo renuncié a mi trabajo para ser una bruja a tiempo completo y que todavía no han llegado a su nivel pero que me hace sentir muy frustrado y cojo "Leo:" Bueno, yo pensaba que estaba hecho compararse a Prue "- Paige ventilación a Leo sobre cómo ella piensa que no es tan poderoso como Prue fuente Barbas burlas Paige, haciéndola sentir que ella nunca.?. a la altura de Prue.Throughout 2002 a 2003, Paige tenía un complejo de inferioridad leve hacia Prue. Paige estaba celoso por el hecho de que Prue era la bruja de gran alcance con un trabajo a tiempo completo, pero Paige, quien renunció a su trabajo en septiembre de 2002, 27 no había dominado completamente las habilidades Prue tenía. Además de esto, Paige sintió que tenía que trabajar muy duro para ser aceptado por sus hermanas y trató de llenar los zapatos de Prue. Cuando Barbas, el Demonio del Miedo atacaron a las Embrujadas, utilizó esa debilidad para sacudirla. Ella también me decepcionó que no había dominado Hechizo de Prue Animal Conjuring lo que sumado a su miedo. En conjunto, Paige fue capaz de superar de una vez y para siempre, los atacaron de frente on.The poción originalmente la intención de vencer a él se golpeó la espalda y se estrelló en el suelo. Phoebe le dijo que el orbe poción a él, como Prue se utiliza Telekinesis 28. A pesar de que al principio no creía que fuera a trabajar, ella procedió a hacerlo y lo venció. Más tarde esa noche, Paige se ve entonces Animal Prue finalmente dominar los hechizos de conjuración conjurando palomas. 29 Desaparición de Prue Editar "Hemos estado engañando desde hace un tiempo. Acerca de Prue. Como ustedes saben, ella tomó su muerte bastante duro. ... Pero no todo el mundo hace frente a su propia muerte de la misma manera. Como Embrujada ella aún tenía que cumplir con su potencial cuando la profecía transferido al espíritu Paige. Prue se mudaron, pero ella estaba obligada todavía a la Tierra. Atado a su negocio sin terminar. "-Patty fuente Patty informa Cole de lo que tiene a Doin 2008, siete años después de su muerte, las brujas Warren reunió desde el otro lado para ayudar a las Embrujadas hacer batalla con Neena, la primera bruja. Cuando las hermanas preguntar a su madre y su abuela sobre el paradero de Prue, Patty y Grams informar a las hermanas que Prue se reencarnó en su próxima vida, debido al hecho de que su destino no fue terminada cuando murió. Ella hizo un trato con los antiguos Sabios y renació en el cuerpo de un desconocido. Ella no reconocería las hermanas, pero tal vez en algún momento en el futuro, las hermanas reconocería su alma. Sin embargo, no sería capaz de hablar con ella. Todas las hermanas parecen estar enojado con esto, ya que quería reunirse con Prue después de todos esos años. Después de las brujas Warren Neena derrotado y su ejército, Cole Turner se enfrenta a Penny y Patty por mentir a las hermanas. Cole le dice que él hizo lo que le pidieron al ayudar a Piper a dejar dimensión alternativa Neena y volver a su familia, y quiere su recompensa. Patty y Penny le dice que si quiere redención va a tener que hacer algo más grande, sino que quiere que él para encontrar a Prue, quien al parecer ha desaparecido. Sin embargo, Cole se desvió de su búsqueda de Prue con el fin de interferir en la vida de Phoebe y su marido Coop. Patty vino a Cole y le dijo que deje de preocuparse por Phoebe y volver a encontrar a Prue. 30 Después de esto, Cole fue a Alexi, un amigo de su antiguo vidente que le informó de que la persona que busca se encontraba en el lugar de su del mismo nombre. Durante el mismo tiempo, se nos presenta a Patience, una bruja rubia con el poder de la telekinesis vida en Salem, y que actúa como una guía para jóvenes brujas. Poderes y PowersPrue AbilitiesEditBasic adivinación para una warlock.Spellcasting: La habilidad de lanzar hechizos y realizar rituals.Potion de decisiones: La capacidad para preparar potions.Scrying: La capacidad de adivinar que una persona o un objeto mediante el uso de un cristal de adivinación y un mapa . Prue utilizando Telekinesis.Active PowersTelekinesis: La habilidad de mover objetos utilizando sólo el poder de la mente. Este es el principal activo de Prue Wiccan power.Astral Proyección: La capacidad de proyectar una forma astral de uno mismo fuera del cuerpo. Prue adquirido este poder en su segundo año de ser una bruja. 31 El poder de la Potencia ThreeOther PowersThe de los Tres: El poder colectivo de Prue y sus hermanas lo que mejora su resistencia powers.High: Este poder sólo se activa cuando Prue está en unidad con sus poderes sisters.Temporary: Facultades que Prue temporalmente ganado cuando ella se transformó en o intercambiar con otros poderes beings.Sub TelekinesisTelematerialization PowerOf: La capacidad de usar la telequinesis para teletransportar a los líquidos. 32 Agilidad: La capacidad de cambiar la posición del cuerpo de manera eficiente, y requiere la integración de habilidades de movimiento aisladas a través de una combinación de equilibrio, coordinación, velocidad, reflejos, fuerza, resistencia y vitalidad. Esto proporciona al usuario una gran habilidad en las artes marciales. 33 Prue logra esta capacidad mediante el uso de telekinesis.Romantic Andy LifeEdit: lost Prue love.Andy artículo TrudeauEditMain: Prue Halliwell y Andy Trudeau TrudeauAndy había estado involucrado con Prue y su familia desde la infancia. Él y Prue fecha en la secundaria, pero terminó su relación cuando Andy se mudó a Portland. Se reunieron años más tarde, en la misma época Prue se convirtió en una bruja. Después de un año de un en-otra vez fuera de nuevo la relación, Andy se enteró de ella y sus hermanas son brujas poco antes de ser asesinado mientras trataba de proteger them.Prue y Andy eran presumiblemente los demás amores más grandes y por lo tanto una de las mayores pérdidas para Prue, ya que nunca conoció a ningún novio permanente después de él. RelationshipsEditEric Otros: En algún momento antes de 1998, Prue viajó a Londres, Inglaterra donde tuvo una relación con este hombre. Nada más se sabe sobre la relación de Eric o de Prue con él. Fue mencionado por Cupido en el episodio de Heartbreak City.Alan: Alan era un interés del amor de Prue durante su tiempo en la universidad. Nada más se sabe sobre la relación de Alan o de Prue con él. Fue mencionado por Cupido en el episodio de Heartbreak Peters City.Tom: Prue comenzó a salir con Tom en algún momento entre 1990, su primer año en la universidad y en 1992, su último año. Era un receptor estrella de ancho y capitán del equipo de fútbol del oro del Estado, mientras Prue era jefa de animadoras. En el episodio de lucha con los demonios, Prue descubre que Tom estaba preparando para convertirse en un demonio. Prue, no quería tener que vencer Tom, le ayudó a lidiar con sus problemas y llegar a ser mortal de nuevo antes de que él asesinó a un inocente. Roger: Prue ex-fiancee.Roger: En sus veinte años, Prue se comprometió con Roger, que era su jefe en el Museo de Historia Natural. Sin embargo, Roger seguía llegando a Phoebe secretamente, y luego afirmó que era Phoebe que le siguieron. Aunque ella creía Roger, Prue todavía rompió su compromiso, y más tarde renunció a su trabajo para alejarse de él, ya que su relación se había deteriorado hasta el punto de que ni siquiera pueden trabajar como colegas, sin ser hostil o decir el uno al otro. 34 Jack: the cocky and friendly manJack Sheridan: They met during a TV Auction where Jack snatched away Prue's auction. Más tarde se desarrolló un interés en Prue y trasladado a Buckland para acercarse a ella. Although she initially hated him, she began to warm up and they became good friends, and eventually started a short relationship before she discovered that he wasn't right for her and ended their relationship the same day she quit her job. 35 Bane: the dangerously charming man.Bane Jessup: When Prue went undercover as the assassin Ms. Hellfire to find out who was behind an assassination attempt on her and her sisters, she met Bane Jessup, a suave crime boss. Eventually, she discovered that the demon Barbas had hired Bane to kill the sisters along with 11 other witches. Bane entonces contrató a la Sra. Hellfire para completar el trabajo. Seducido por la lujuria y su romance, Prue empezó a enamorarse de Bane, pero tenía que hacerlo arrestar por conspiración para cometer asesinato una vez que toda la trama fue descubierta y Barbas fue destruido. Bane Jessup later appeared again trying to get Prue to help him fight off the demon Litvack, who wanted Bane dead. Prue and Bane consummated their relationship during this time. However, the two never saw each other again after this. 36 Brendan: the ex-warlock, priest.Brendan Rowe: Prue briefly fell for Brendan, a pure hearted half-warlock who she helped to rid himself of his evil nature. Greg and Paul saw how much Brendan was starting to feel for Prue, and tried to make him sacrifice her as part of their last attempt to turn him evil. Their relationship would be ultimately short-lived due to Brendan finally fulfilling his dream of becoming a priest. 37 Dick: the boring guy.Dick: Dick was a boring guy who worked in an office not far from Cafe Le Blue, where he had a date with Prue. He didn't like taking long lunches. On his date, the Genie appeared three inches tall, distracted Dick, and dived into his mouth. Controlled by the genie, Dick dipped his fingers in the butter and greedily licked it off. Luego le preguntó Prue lo que quería en un hombre, ella contestó que quería ser excitado por el amor de nuevo, totalmente inconsciente de que su "novio" era en realidad el genio de hablar con ella. El genio, como Dick, le concedió su deseo. We later heard at the end of the episode, that Prue had dumped Dick. 38 Mitch: the guy from the past.Micah/Mitch: Micah was a member of the witch-hunter troupe that patrolled the Virginia village where Melinda Warren was born. A pesar de que trabajó como cazador de brujas, en realidad estaba montando con ellos para deshacer su trabajo y proteger magia buena. in embargo, debido a su obsesión por localizar a los seres demoníacos que continuamente envían demonios detrás de ella y sus hermanas, Piper y Phoebe, Prue estaba Sean arriba en muchas fechas. Al mismo tiempo, un nuevo gerente en P3 llamado Abbey comenzó a acechar a Prue con la esperanza de hacerse cargo de su identidad y se rompió en Halliwell Manor. After this breaking and entering took place, Sean ended up being one the many suspects thought to be the stalker. In the end, Abbey was proven to be the stalker. 40 Justin: the old friend of Prue'sJustin Harper: Justin Harper was Prue and Piper's friend from high school. Él estaba enamorado de Prue, pero nunca anticuado. Después de un par de fechas que la relación se deteriora lentamente, Teniendo en cuenta lo que más tarde demostró expertos de artes marciales habilidades que superaban incluso los de su hermana, Phoebe (que era el único Charmed Una muestra en la pantalla de haber tomado clases de defensa personal), también es posible que ella había retomado el estudio de artes marciales en sus años escolares, y por lo tanto surgió como una manera extremadamente eficaz combatiente Roger y Prue en el Museo Museo de Historia Natural: Prue había estado trabajando en el Museo de Historia Natural de San Francisco desde la universidad. De hecho, fue allí donde conoció a Roger, su jefe quien más tarde se convirtió en su novio. Despues De Que Ella Se Entero De que Roger iba á venir a Phoebe, y no era el hombre Que Ella pensaba era cola, Ella Renuncio, y AUN pecado Intención Usó sos Nuevos Poderes Encontrados en Roger CUANDO EL le provocaba. También se mencionó que tenía, al parecer, su basura-hablando, con la esperanza de que le impediría conseguir un nuevo empleo 42 Buckland Casa de Subastas:. Una semana después de que ella renunció al Museo, la entrada de la subasta HousePrue recibió una llamada de la casa de subastas Buckland a la entrevista para el trabajo de un experto en artefactos antiguo. Prue señaló que sus áreas de especialización datan de la dinastía Ming en una tarjeta de béisbol Mark McGwire novato. Sin embargo, la casa de subastas ha sido infiltrado por dos demonios llamados Rex Buckland y Hannah Webster, que estaban conspirando para matar a las Embrujadas, después de su vencimiento, Prue continuó trabajando allí. Además, fue en la casa de subastas que ella descubrió por primera vez el uso de sus poderes de proyección astral. Ella decidió dejar de trabajar allí después de un jefe deshonesto nuevo se hizo cargo, y Prue no estaba de acuerdo con Prue trabajar en forma 415.his de trabajo. Así también poner fin a su relación con Jack Sheridan. 43 415 Magazine: Desde Prue era una niña, ella había querido ser periodista fotográfico profesional por la inspiración de un hombre llamado Finley Beck. Despues De Un Año y medio en la Casa de Subastas, Que Renuncio y utilizó Su Tiempo Libre despues de averiguar Lo Que REALMENTE HACER queria. Prue pronto cumplió su sueño de la infancia cuando fue contratada por 415 Magazine, donde rápidamente se convirtió en uno de los mejores fotógrafos antes de morir. 44 Etimología EditPrudence: La forma medieval de Prudentia, una forma femenina de Prudencio. En Inglaterra se utilizó durante la Edad Media y fue revivido en el siglo 17 por los puritanos, en parte, de la prudencia palabra Inglés, en última instancia, de la misma source.Halliwell: Derivado de cualquiera de los varios lugares nombrados con la antigua pre Inglés elementos del siglo séptimo "halig", que significa "santo", además de "bien (a)", un pozo o un manantial. Estos lugares incluyen Halliwell en Lancashire, registrado como Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell Dorset y en Oxfordshire aparecen respectivamente como Halegewelle y Haliwelle en el Libro de Domesday de 1086; Halwell y Halwill en Devonshire, registrado como Halgewilla en 1086, y Holywell en Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire y Halliwell Cornwall.AppearanceEditPrue tiene un Gallery.Season Foto 1 (Del miedo a la eternidad 17 de 70Add photoThe sólo cambios importantes en la apariencia de Prue involucrado Aunque su pelo hacia Temporada 3 su sentido de la moda se vuelve más subido de tono y revealing.Hair:. Al principio de la estación 1, se trataba de un marrón muy oscuro, casi negro. A comienzos de la temporada 2, sin embargo, se había vuelto un poco más ligero (más o menos el mismo tono que había tenido cuando era más joven), pero todavía notablemente más oscura que Piper y pelo de Phoebe. Hacia el final de la temporada 2 se hizo más oscuro de nuevo, a continuación, en la temporada 3 se convirtió en una sombra notablemente más ligera, a veces con reflejos rubios. Originalmente, Prue llevaba el pelo recogido en un corto bob, un poco más de Phoebe. Comenzó a crecer durante la mitad de la temporada 1 hasta principios de la temporada por 3, era casi length.Wardrobe codo:. Sus cambios de estilo de la ropa de la ropa profesional con clase a más ropa casual sobre ella tres temporadas carrera de la temporada 2 en adelante, Prue mostraron una marcada preferencia para más ropa reveladora, a menudo con tops, blusas de tubo, blusas de corte bajo. Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Villanos De Tv Categoría:Villanos De Charmed Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Femme Fatal Categoría:Villanos En Amor Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Hermana Del Heroe Categoría:Brujas Categoría:Villanos Redimidos Categoría:Heroe Que Se Volvio Malo Categoría:Heroes Villanos